Invisible Watcher
by CristalChrysalis
Summary: Simba's Pride from Mufasa's POV.


**As I wrote Mufasa's thoughts during the first movie, I decided to continue his feelings in sequel. He had no** **big role in there,** **and I think that he needs more attention.**

 _ **Update: Wow, it's been almost two years since I posted this. And when I read it…me and my awful English (like it's better now, hah hah)! That's why I compressed the movie plot into one chapter by picking lines from the previous pages. Hope it's still good enough!**_

* * *

Animals picked their heads up from the grass. Elephants, gnus, all kinds of birds...and they listened. Then they started to follow a little blow of wind, which ran through the Savannah.

 _"Night, and the spirit of life, calling, mamela_ … _and a voice just the fear of a child, answers, mamela…"_

Little did they know, who was guiding them. As I watched every single creature moving towards Pride Rock, I smiled. This was a special day for everyone, and of course to me. I wanted to make sure that every animal from the kingdom would be there to celebrate something very special.

 _"He lives in you_ … _he lives in me_ … _h _e watches over, everything we see…"__

Everyone gathered to Pride Rock. I saw Rafiki at the top of the rock, and I greeted him with a friendly blow. I saw animals bowing, and then new king and queen appeared. My son Simba and his mate Nala, with a cub.

That's right, I'm a grandfather. Or should have been. Still can't quite figure out how to think about that.

Rafiki took cub from Nala and lifted it up. I smiled and greeted Simba and Nala, then my grandchild. When she started to play with my wind, I suddenly remembered Simba's presentation. He was more calm or afraid back then. It was so long time ago…

After the presentation was over, animals left to many directions. I watched as Rafiki blessed girl, who was named Kiara. Since Nala found out that she was pregnant, somehow I knew that future heir would be girl. I remembered when Sarabi told me that she was pregnant. Her behavior gave me doubt that our child would be boy. Nala had acted differently, but I guess it was just my instinct.

When a happy couple walked back to den, I chuckled. My little granddaughter Kiara. I will always watch you, like I do with your father.

Months passed quickly. Kiara had grown into a curious and energy cub. Just like her father was. Every time when I watched her, I saw Simba as a cub. To be honest, he was little bit more impulsive as a child, than his daughter. I really hoped that I could be there to see my grandchild grow. But since I can't, I decided to do my part the best way I can. Even if I wasn't able to be there physically, I still can be part of Kiara's and Simba's lives. I will be, no matter what.

Then came that day, when my son let Kiara to play alone. I followed her...and how she took a wrong path...straight there where I was afraid of.

Near The Pridelands, were a dirty and rotten area, called The Outlands. My father took me there a couple times as a teenager. I remembered how he said, that it was a place with no mercy and happiness. I never visited there again, or allowed Simba to go there. It was full of darkness, which I didn't like.

But the little did I know, that my own flesh and blood would be part of something, that will seal destiny between these two lands.

 _"My name is Kovu."_

 _"I am Kiara!"_

When I first saw him, I saw immediately a resemblance between someone who I knew very well. That young boy with a brown fur, hair tuft and green eyes surely looked like my brother, Scar. But something was still different. This boy was more kind and warm.

Kovu and Kiara got a long very well, until my son came with lionesses, and a one lioness with a bite mark in her ear. I knew who she was. A loner, who left from my kingdom when I inherit the throne. After her leaving... never saw her since.

 _"Zira."_

Simba's behavior during Zira's threats surprised me, he kept his anger in control very well. If I remember how he was as a cub...I don't want to even think what could have happen.

As the group separated, I saw Zira carrying Kovu back to Outlands. I saw from her eyes, that she won't leave things be like this. I have to follow her, so I can figure out what she was up to.

Simba and Kiara had a talk after the accident. Simba was really worried about her, like I was back then. Same teachings, same words.

 _"That's like your saying you don't wanna be a lion. It's in your blood, as I am. We are part of each other."_

Yeah, we are a family. No matter what…

 _"Even those who are gone...a_ _re with us as we go on...y_ _our journey has only begun…"_

Those words and Simba's look gave tears into my eyes. Yes, I am with them. I've always have been, and I always will. I love you too, my son.

 _"All the wisdom to lead...a_ _ll the courage that you need...y_ _ou will find when you see...w_ _e are one!"_

We are one. Yes...those three words will be Kiara's guidance more deeply than she understood now.

I waited patiently, as Kiara grew into a young, beautiful adult. While my granddaughter grew up surrounded by love, Zira filled Kovu's heart with hatred, selfishness and power. I was scared, really. Not just for my son, who Zira had a grudge about Scar's faith, but also for that poor boy. Kovu was really hesitating, and that was what caught my eye. He wasn't like my brother, cruel and selfish. He was different.

I wasn't only one who was worried. I spoke with Rafiki many times, and he feared same. We were both concerned about future, and thought what we should do.

Then, I had an idea. It wasn't maybe the clearest plan, but I couldn't think anything else. As I showed my thoughts to Rafiki, he wasn't pleased.

 _"_ _What? Kovu, Kiara together? This is the plan? Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh Mufasa, you've been up there too long, your head is in the clouds!"_

That made me angry. I was totally in my senses, and this was my granddaughter who we are talking about!

 _"Okay, okay, alright, okay! I don't think this is going to work, but I trust you! I just hope that you know what you are doing!"_

I hoped that as well...but sometimes...things just can't happen like you want to.

Then came that day, when Kiara was suppose to hunt for the first time herself. When she walked down Pride Rock, I was surprised. Who beautiful she was, like her grandmother once. Simba hesitated of letting Kiara go by herself. But finally...he let her go.

 _"Okay, I promise."_

And with watchful eyes, she ran off. But then happened something, what disappointed me little. Simba sent his friends after her, but somehow I can understand him. He have been through so many hard things, and I can't blame him. But I didn't want him to make same mistakes, what I probably did.

As Kiara was hunting, something caught my attention. I saw two lions, one female and one male. I recognized them as Zira's children. And I knew that they were up to something bad.

 _"_ _Roasty toasty princess! Roasty toasty princess!"_

No, it can't be…

 _"FIRE!"_

I was horrifed, as Kiara noticed something was wrong. Heart beating, I followed as she tried to escape. Hope Simba will notice in time...

Everything happened quickly. Fire burned everything, trees and grass. Kiara wasn't able to breath, and to my horror, she collapsed. But then someone came and at first, I thought he was going to kill her. But that wasn't his act. When his face came from the shadows, I recognized him. It was Kovu.

He picked my granddaughter up and carried her to safety. When they were in a dry land, I sighed. But now, my plan was going somewhere. Great, I thought. And when Simba and Nala came and my son showed his short temper immediately, by roaring. Another trait from me. Should I be proud? Well…

It still surprised me how Simba was so suspicious against Kovu. Okay, he wanted to stick in my rules...but was I too tight? Well, that didn't really matter...Simba let Kovu to join, a little bit hesitating.

Kiara was happy and she and Kovu got along very well. Simba was still suspicious, and he didn't trust him. Zira was planning to kill my son, and I was more worried. I hoped that my plan will work, unless I don't know what to do.

I followed as Kiara and Kovu hunted together. I can see that they liked each other very much, even if Kovu was denying. But when time passed, he opened his mind and revealed his soft side. And at one night, I saw as they were watching stars together. I felt warm blow inside my heart, as Kiara told how The Great Kings of the past are watching them. I remembered how I once told Simba about them, and how confused he was. I missed those times very much. But I was still glad that he continued our family-legacy.

Kovu was afraid that he would be ending up like Scar...and he wasn't the only one with worries.

 _"Father, I'm lost. Kovu is one of them, Scar's heir. How can I accept him?"_

I really wished I could tell Simba the answers...but the truth is that...he needed to figure out these things by himself. I know, it wasn't really fair...but up here, I really could not do anything. No much how he needed me.

 _"I can see them there just as easily as you can. Get to know him and see."_

Indeed Nala, indeed...just too bad that it didn't happen. Instead, even if I got Kiara and Kovu to spend some time together and even falling in love...everything ended up being chaos.

 _"No, Kovu can't betray us!"_

Next day came, and sun rose quickly. When the clouds moved, I saw Kovu mumbling himself. He wanted to tell Kiara about Zira's plan. How she will react? I was afraid, but at the same time relived.

 _"Kiara, I don't want you to talk to him!"_

Wait, what? Simba, why…?

 _"I want to talk to him."_

Simba and Kovu walked to place where fire had destroyed all trees and grass. When I heard their conversation, my heart was suddenly full of pride towards Simba.

 _"I never heard the story of Scar that way... he truly was a killer."_

And what Simba answered...

 _"Fire is a killer. Sometimes what's left behind can grow back better than the generation before…if given the chance."_

I was proud, really, really proud. I wished I could say these to Simba...but then something came up. Laughing...and that witch appeared from the shadows. Zira grinned and her face gave me creeps. That same evil look reminded me of Scar's grin, which was the last thing I saw when I was alive.

 _"Well done, Kovu. Just like we've always planned."_

I looked horrified, so did Simba. Then he turned his head to Kovu, feeling betrayed. Then, to my horror, they attacked. I haven't never been that horrified, full of panic and scared. Well, of course twice. First time was the elephant graveyard and second was the stampede. I will never forget those feelings, what I still feel. And now this was going to happen again. And there was nothing what I can do.

Simba tried everything to get away. He ran to corner of the dry canyon and tried to escape by climbing, but one lioness jumped to his back. They rolled and Simba fell. I held my breath. My son landed to the bottom of the canyon. Then, he ran. I heard how Zira commanded her group to kill him. That evil witch!

When I thought that this was his end...

 _"Simba!"_

I lifted my head up, and saw Kovu staring him. Zira yelled him to kill my son, but Kovu ran off. He was not one of them, that's for sure.

Simba climbed through the trees. When I thought that he was able to make it, suddenly a young male lion jumped after him.

 _"I do it for you Mom! This will be my glorious moment!"_

And what happened next...was horrible. Simba was able to escape but Nuka...was buried under woods. Zira was furious...and gave Kovu a scar to his eye. Exactly same like my brother's one.

After the accident between Zira's pride and after Kovu's ran off, I felt huge guilt. My plan wasn't suppose to go this far, and my son nearly got killed.

I looked from clouds, as Simba limped through The Pridelands. He had escaped, but he was hurt and exhausted. I couldn't help thinking about the stampede and how he laid near death at desert. And once again, I wasn't able to be there.

Perhaps someone wondered, why I didn't give Simba straight answers. Why I didn't appear him earlier after my death, like when he was a teenager? Why I didn't tell him, that Scar had killed me? Well, the truth was, that I was afraid. I was afraid of facing him. I once told him that I would be there for him, and I failed him. He had to grow up without a father and far from home. Alone. Another reason was, that I didn't want him to go back with anger in his heart. I didn't want him to turn like Scar, so I kept truth from him. I did so, because I wanted to protect him. But there he was now, hurt and lost. Betrayed by the second time. I can't even imagine how he must feel.

 _"Simba, talk to me! What happened?"_

 _"Kovu…betrayal…aahrgh!"_

While seeing my son carried...reminded me of something what I have kept inside for a long time. I actually have been in Simba's side, couple times. Last time flashed clearly in my eyes…

 _Herds moved so fast. The stampede was nothing but a chaos, and Simba heard someone calling him._

 _"Simba! Simba, help me!"_

 _"Father!"_

 _As he tried to get a grip of his slipping father, suddenly Simba heard an evil laugh. He turned around, and saw Scar coming down from a rock. Panicked, Simba turned his head back at Mufasa and reached his paw to him._

 _"Father, no! Hurry!"_

 _Mufasa tried to catch his son's paw, but he only managed to touch it for a second. Before Simba could react, he felt Scar stabbing him._

 _"Heh, believe me!"_

 _"Simbaaa…"_

 _Simba turned his head and saw his father falling. With tears in his eyes, he screamed as Mufasa fell to the stampede._

 _"NOOOOOO!"_

I snapped from my thoughts. I couldn't think of that horrible dream any further. No one actually knew, that I was really there, in Simba's dream. For the first time after all those years, I felt his breath and saw him just a couple feet from me. As I quickly touched his paw, I felt it really against mine. Of course Simba didn't know. He thought that it was just a dream, so I he wasn't able to hear me.

Like he never will. And that is my sin. Forever.

After the accident I spoke with Rafiki, who told that he feared for my son's actions. For Simba it have been really hard to accept Kovu, and now he felt betrayed. My plan wasn't suppose to end like this. My plan was to make peace with two prides, but now there was a war ahead. I felt sorry for Kiara too. She was in love, and there is nothing more beautiful than a pure love. I felt the same when I married Sarabi and when Simba was born. Those two memories kept me in my senses and didn't fill my heart with anger and darkness.

I made many mistakes as a king, and now I feared that my son was going to do the same. He is really a good king, warm and wise. But he is also really impulsive and afraid. Afraid of failing. I can't really blame him...since when I died, everything was left open. I learned everything from my father, but Simba had to figure out everything by himself. And I wasn't sure that he is able to teach Kiara same way, since he is so afraid and depressed inside. Something what I really wanted to avoid.

 _"Why did you come back?"_

 _"Simba, I didn't have nothing to do with…"_

 _"EXILE!"_

When Kovu was far from Pride Rock, I saw how he turned his head to see angry animals. He walked away, heartbroken. Top of the rock, was another one. Actually, there was more, than just those two. They were heartbroken by being separated, Simba was heartbroken of feeling the whole world against him, I was heartbroken for him and myself.

I wondered, should I have listened to Rafiki in a first place. He was afraid that our plan would not succeed, but I didn't listen back then. I just wanted to make peace and stop wars.

Kiara tried to comfort Simba, but no avail. He made his decision, and there was no arguing. But still, she tried. I felt uneasy.

 _"_ _You don't know him!"_

 _" I know he's following in Scar's paw prints... and I must follow in my father's."_

And suddenly...came something very unexpecting.

 _"YOU'LL NEVER BE MUFASA!"_

I gasped, so did everyone else. Simba froze to his spot, unable to breath. Kiara let all her rage out, then she ran off crying. I looked after her, then I turned head to my son. He just stood there, eyes winded. He didn't say anything for a long time, or moved. I knew that Kiara didn't mean to say that, but as brokenhearted, you don't really think about consequences. I know that her words hurt Simba, since Rafiki told me how much he wanted to make me proud.

When Simba exiled Kovu, I felt sadness and little bit disappointment. I understood his feelings, but I still hoped that he would understand, that even kings makes mistakes. No one is perfect, not even me. But still, more importantly, one thing was strongest above anything. No matter what decisions he made, how worse things he said, or even if he wasn't always rightful king, I do love him. I love Simba more, than I can describe. Every single thing in his body. When he was born, it was the happiest day of my life. I will never forget that. And that is why I can't be angry at him. Even if he exiled Kovu, I just can't. And that's why Kiara's words hurt me.

I wondered, how Simba's life would have been different, if I was alive. Would he still be so full of energy, like he did as cub? And what about Kiara, how she would react? There will be never answers for them, but I can always think.

Suddenly, I heard cracking. I saw how Kiara pushed rocks away, and ran out. She looked her back once, and ran away. She was going after Kovu. And after a long feeling moments...she found him.

 _"Love will find a way...a_ _nywhere I go..._ _I'm home...i_ _f you are there beside me…"_

There nothing more beautiful, than love. And those two were really a perfect example of that. I looked as they settled down to the river bend. And then came something what I had waited for a long time.

 _"Look…we are one."_

 _"What?"_

Elsewhere, Simba noticed that Kiara was gone, and ordered Zazu to find her. I saw from above, that Zira was going to The Pridelands, a pride with her. She was going to fight against my pride. Oh my god, I thought. If I could do something to stop it…

I knew that Zira was seeking revenge against my family, but I hoped, that it wouldn't be this way. I can't understand, how a misunderstanding between me and Scar would lead something like this. What if we never had an argument? This would have never happen.

They say, that your children have to carry sins of their parents. This is fortunately true in mine. My mistakes was something what Simba will pay, and his judgment against Kovu effected to Kiara. Three different generations, but same mistakes. Unspoken feelings, misunderstandings. Love, and hate.

As Kiara and Kovu started to run, I watched them with a heavy heart.

Outlanders and Pridelanders were gathering to the battlefield. I watched nervously as the approached each other. Zira stood at top of the rock, anger burning from her was awful, it rained hardly. Rocks were slippery, and it made situation more dangerous. My feelings were nothing but sadness, since this was something what I wanted to avoid.

I heard Zira yelling to Simba.

 _"_ _It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!"_

Simba tried to comfort him. Please, say yes..

 _"Last chance, Zira...go home."_

But no.

 _"I_ _am_ _home!_ _ATTACK!"_

Then her pride started to run. My son roared, and my pride started as well...and then they fought. Lionesses fought against each other with anger, and I couldn't look. It was the same thing, when Scar was taken down. So much blood, screaming and pain…I can still remember that.

This was again situation, where Simba had to protect himself. I wasn't able to be on his side, like I should. What kind of father am I? I should be there to protect my family, be there to guide them and watch them. But no. Here I am, stuck and I can only watch what happens. Curse of being dead!

I finally saw Kiara and Kovu on the other side of the canyon. Finally, my prayers have been answered! Thank god!

Suddenly, everyone stopped. I looked what was happening, and I gasped. Simba and Zira was circling each other, ready to attack. They prepared, raised their paws...but then, Kiara and Kovu jumped on their ways. Their faces was full of anger. But I was relieved.

 _"This has to stop!"_

As Kiara said that, my son looked back confused. Kovu comforted Zira.

 _"You're even weaker than I thought! Get out the way!"_

 _"You'll never hurt Kiara, or Simba! Not while I'm here!"_

 _"Stay out of this!"_

Kiara remained silent. Then she spoke.

 _"_ _A wise king once told me "We are one". I didn't understand him then._ _Now I do."_

 _"_ _But... they..."_

 _"Them? Us? Look at them! They_ _are_ _us! What differences do you see?"_

I saw how Simba stopped, and looked around him. I guess that he finally understood; we are not so different. This was perfect situation to me show my guidance.

I moved clouds, and let sun down through them. My son looked up, and smiled then. And I knew that he knew, that I was there.

But...

 _"I'll never let it go! This is for you, Scar!"_

Then Zira jumped. I wanted to scream, but there came no words from my mouth. I just froze to my spot.

But suddenly, Kiara jumped against Zira. Oh no, I thought. I saw how they both fell down to the canyon. I held my breath. Simba jumped after her, and I feared for both of them. As I saw them falling, I remembered my last moments, even if I didn't want to. How I climbed, exhausted and with all my strength. And then, Scar stood above of me.

Kiara was able to hold on, but Zira continued still falling. When she finally managed to crab a hold of the rock wall, I heard Nala yelling.

 _"Hold on Kiara! Simba…the river!"_

Kiara tried to help Zira, but she didn't want help. Situation gave me a deja-vu...how I begged for Scar's help, but he did not give that. How Kiara begged that she could help, but someone who needed that, refused.

Next thing happened quickly. Zira tried to climb, but failed. And she fell, to the river.I was finally able to breath. Both my son and granddaughter were safe. My home was safe.

As Simba and Kiara climbed to the others, joy was overwhelming. And it gave my joy as well, since my son did something very wise.

 _"Kovu, I was wrong. You belong here."_

 _"Let's go home. All of us."_

There were no words to describe that pride and happiness, what I felt. Rafiki nodded smiling, and blessed Kiara and Kovu. My plan succeeded, and my son finally understood true meaning of life. He was able to let his anger go, and accept Kovu. I couldn't be more proud.

After their blessing, Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu walked to the top of the rock. All the animals were once again there, waiting. First Simba roared, and then Kovu. And then they all roared, for their victory.

Finally, I knew that time has come. I was so proud and happy, that The Pridelands were finally in peace. And most of all, my son had shown once again, how great king he turned out to be. Not perfect, but he doesn't have to be.

Simba looked up, as he heard my call.

 _"Well done my son, we are one."_

And then, I greeted him with my wind. He smiled with eyes closing, and enjoyed. And I knew that he finally realized, that he will never be alone.

 _"Into the water...i_ _nto the truth...i_ _n your reflection...h_ _e lives in you!"_

Since I live in him.


End file.
